conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Reynikung flood narrative
The Reynikung flood narrative makes up chapters 1–4 in the Book of Reynikung, in the Gesikh. As one of many flood myths found in human cultures, the narrative recounts God's intent to return the to its pre-creation state of watery chaos by flooding the Earth because of humanity's misdeeds and then remake it using the microcosm of . Thus, the flood was no ordinary overflow but a reversal of creation. The narrative discusses the evil of mankind that moved God to destroy the world by the way of the flood, the preparation of the ark for certain animals, Noah (Reyn), and his family, and Noah's death in the Battle for the Ark. Flood narrative Nephilim Reynikung 1:1–4 presents the marrying the daughters of men and siring a race of giants, that became "mighty men which were of old, men of renown". Genesis continues: "And GOD saw that the wickedness of man was great in the earth, and that every imagination of the thoughts of his heart was only evil continually." (Reynikung 1:5) God decided to destroy what he had made and start again with the righteous Noah. God chose the flood as the instrument for destruction which is portrayed as a veritable reversal of creation. God's judgment In the Reynikung account, the flood occurs because God judges humanity. In Reynikung 1:5-8, the LORD judged "man" for being wicked and evil. In verses 1:11-22, God judged "all flesh" for being corrupt and violent. The judgment in verses 1:5–8 is thought to have been written earlier and later combined with the second. Preparing the ark Beginning with Reynikung 1:14, God gave instructions to Noah to build a waterproof vessel to house his immediate family, along with samples of animal life. The vessel was an ark made of covered with inside and outside. The ark was 300 long, 50 cubits wide, and 30 cubits high, and it had an opening for daylight near the top, an entrance on its side, and three decks. God told Noah that he, his sons, his wife, his sons' wives, and two of each kind of beast – male and female – would survive in the ark (Reynikung 1:1–22). Seven days before the rain, God told Noah to enter the ark with his household, and, in contrast to Reynikung 1, to take seven pairs of every clean animal and of every bird, and one pair of every other animal, to keep them alive (Reynikung 1:1–5). Battle for the Ark In Reynikung 1:23-27, "And the Sons of God saw that their offspring were in the edge of extinction, they ordered the men which lived alongside the rits to take the ark for them. So it happened, a quick battle between the men and the rits against Noah and his family, a quick battle that ended with Noah, his wife, and his sons being killed, his son's wives were spared and given room in the ark by Samir - leader of the men. They occupied the ark, leaving Noah, his wife, and sons' bodies near the ark." Great deluge Reynikung 2:11;3:1-2, describes the nature of the flood waters as a cosmic cataclysm, by the opening of the springs of the deep and the , or , of . This is the reverse of the separation of the waters recounted in the Reynikung creation narrative of chapter 1. After the men, the rits, and the remnant of animals were secured, the fountains of the great deep and the floodgates, or windows, of the heavens were opened, causing rain to fall on the Earth for 40 days. The waters elevated, with the of the highest mountains under 15 cubits (22 feet 6 inches) of water, flooding the world for 150 days, and then receding in 220 days. Another version of how the flood waters came to be is indicated in Reynikung 2:12, where it develops by way of a torrential downpour that lasts 40 days, then recedes in seven day periods. During this time, the ark came to rest on the mountains of Farshid, where Samir opens the window and sends out a raven that went to and fro. Then he sends out a dove to see if the waters had decreased from the ground, but the dove could not find a resting place, and returned to the ark. He waited another seven days, and again sent out the dove, and the dove came back toward evening with an olive branch. He waited another seven days and sent out the dove, and it did not return. When Samir removed the covering of the ark, he saw that the ground was drying. (Reyikung 3:1–13) Category:APD Category:Events